Come Together
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed get very close and are stuck with each other.


COME TOGETHER!

Phoebe really enjoyed working at the Enchantment Bookstore. She had been there for a month and she liked the other employees and her interests in witchcraft kept the job fresh and enjoyable. The cute assistant manager had also been asking her out and she planned to take him up on it soon. Both the enchanted and regular mortals shopped there. She was also able to learn a lot about being a witch and witchcraft. She was proud of herself that she finally found something she liked to do and was good at. Being a witch was finally helping out in her personal life.

While sorting through some new book acquisitions, Phoebe came across a history of witch covens in Massachusetts in the nineteenth century. It described stories of how they used to vanquish warlocks and demons and working for the good of witchdom. The book also described how the coven members were closer than most sisters since had to battle all those dark forces. Even though the Halliwell sisters had become quite a force in dealing with the evil side of witchdom, Phoebe wished that her sisters could be closer. She and Prue had been opposites since they were kids and they were always fighting. Phoebe did not feel that she knew Prue deep down. Prue certainly did not understand  
her. If somehow they could be closer and get to understand each other better. She put the book back on the shelf and went back to work.

It was Saturday morning and things were quiet at Halliwell Manor. Phoebe woke up late finding both Prue and Piper at work. Prue was getting everything ready for a big auction of early American furniture and Piper was down at Quake's getting ready for a wedding reception to be held later that afternoon. Phoebe got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Piper had left some waffles she made earlier for Prue and herself. They were really quite good and she wished she could cook as well as Piper. After breakfast she fed Kit and went into the living room to catch up on her magazine reading. On the fireplace mantel, she found a note from Prue: "Phoebe, don't forget to pick up the cleaning, this time!" She hadn't forgotten and was going to pick it up this afternoon. That was the last straw. Up to the attic she went to find something they would bring her sisters closer together. In the BoS she found what she was looking for. She went to the cauldron deposited the right ingredients in it and recited the incantation.

"Seruma endorus clarisa fe, bring close together the witches three,  
Prue, Piper and me."

A flash occurred in the cauldron and Phoebe felt a powerful pulling force. She sailed across the room and flew over the city.

Piper was busy at Quake's having all the tables and chairs set up while also supervising the food preparations. Suddenly she felt a sudden chill even though no windows were opened. It felt like someone had grabbed her and she was falling back through a tunnel. Looking down the city was passing beneath her. Who has doing this to her and where was she going, she wondered.

Prue had been busy all morning. Everything had been tagged, but only half of the paperwork was completed. She still had hours of work on the computer. Claire was finishing her research on some of the auction lots in her office down the hall. Prue got a  
sudden chill from a gust of wind and heard two thuds next to her desk. Looking down there was Phoebe and Piper looking a little daze.

Prue started, "How did you two get here? Did you develop blinking power? I'm still awfully busy."

Piper retorted, "I was setting up at Quake's and found myself flying through space and landing here. Phoebe, where were you last?"

"In the attic, trying out a new spell. I just wanted us to be closer. I guess we just ended up getting pulled together. Lunch, anyone? I'm buying!" asked Phoebe trying to change the subject.

"I have to get back to Quake's before they miss me," said Piper urgently.

"I'm too busy right now," said Prue, "So, Phoebe, please take Piper to work my car and then come back here. We have to talk," said Prue sternly. "Aw right" said Phoebe,

"Come on, Piper." as she picked up Prue's car keys. Piper and Phoebe took two steps to the door and then couldn't go any further. It was like being inside a balloon. Something would only give so far then push back.

"What is that," asked Piper. "We're in some big plastic bag or a large force field. Phoebe, what have you done to us? Come over here Prue," pleaded Piper.

Prue came over and felt nothing. Phoebe and Piper took three steps toward the door and were stuck. Now Prue could not get back to her desk. "Now I'm trapped. What kind of spell did you cast, Phoebe?" cried Prue.

"Something so we could bring us closer together like some old witch covens I read about," explained Phoebe.

"Yes, we're a tight bunch of witches now. We can't get more than ten feet from each other," concluded Piper.

Each of them started running their hands along the entire enclosure looking for an exit, but they found themselves completely trapped. They looked like they were  
miming inside of a box.

Piper stated, "Let's get home and reverse this spell. I have got to get back to Quake's."

Prue said that they were not going anywhere since she had to finish her work. It was true for if one of them wanted to stay, they all had too.

Piper, called Quake's saying that she had an emergency and she would be back in time for serving. Prue went back to her computer and worked until lunch. Phoebe and Piper could do little more than watch Prue work. Their togetherness was starting to get on each other's nerves. Claire came in and found all three Halliwell sisters sitting in Prue's office.

"Need a lot of help, Prue?" asked Claire a little sarcastically.

"No, Claire, they just flew in to keep me company," sighed Prue.

Piper replied, "We're all helping out at a wedding at Quake's later."

"What?" asked Prue and Phoebe.

"Yes!" said Piper, "We're inseparable today."

"Lock up when you're done," said Claire,."Nice to see you Piper  
and Phoebe. Drop in anytime.!"

Prue said, "Bye, Claire. Now what was that about Piper?"

"Well, at two we have to be back at Quake's to cater the wedding party or it's my job. Since we're inseparable, guess who's helping?" said Piper.

Prue just glared at Phoebe. Phoebe looked down and started fiddling nervously with her hands. Prue finished up and the Halliwell triplets went downstairs to Prue's car and off to Quake's.

They got to Quake's just as the extra help was arriving. Normally, Piper just supervised everything, but instead of looking like she was visiting with her sisters all afternoon, they each had to put on uniforms and served. They were quite a sight always coming out  
together with identical loads, always walking around the tables the same direction and never more than ten feet from each other.

One of the waiters named Sam asked Piper what was going on. She said that they had a bet that the other two sisters couldn't keep up with her.

Prue at one point had enough and wouldn't move, so none of them could move. She had had enough menial jobs in her life and was not going to wait tables any more. Piper pleaded that her job was on the line since she had disappeared earlier. Phoebe was just annoyed that she couldn't visit with the cute usher that kept looking at her.

After the party was over and the restaurant was cleaned up, the Halliwell triplets climbed back into Prue's car, leaving Piper's car behind and headed home.

"That was the most embarrassing time of my life," said Prue. "Everyone  
kept staring at us and calling us the Siamese waiters."

"The spell was suppose to bring us closer together," sighed Phoebe.

"Too much togetherness is not good, Phoebe," sighed Piper. "We still need our own lives.  
Let's get this spell reversed."

So up to the attic they went and found the Book of Shadows just as Phoebe had left it. They all recited together,

"Seruma endorus clarisa fe, undo this spell and let us be."

Piper was the first to run downstairs. Prue followed leaving poor Phoebe all  
alone.

"I must understand the meaning of my spells better next time. What if we ended up inside each other?" She headed downstairs.

Prue went to her room exhausted and Piper was in the kitchen looking through her recipes.

Piper started, "I know what you were trying to do. We can't use magic to solve our problems. Just remember that. How about a sandwich?"

"I'm not too hungry, so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Piper." Phoebe went up the stairs. Prue was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Phoebe said to her, "I'm sorry I messed up your Saturday."

Prue replied," You were partially right. We do need to get closer and understand each  
other more especially since we're the Charmed Ones. How about some weekend next month, we all go camping together? We can try and talk some things out then."

"It's a deal," yelled Phoebe, "Good night, Prue!"

"Good night, Phoebes." said Prue.

As Phoebe crawled into bed her last thought was, maybe the spell did work. And off to  
sleep she went.

THE END


End file.
